(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new system and method for building wall construction and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for placing mortar on structural block or brick in order to build a wall or the like from the block or brick.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Heretofore, brick and block masonry walls have been built by hand, one brick or block at a time. The wall was erected using hand tools for applying mortar on the sides and on the tops of the bricks or blocks. The mortar was mixed on site. This type of wall construction is labor intensive, it is expensive, it is time consuming, it requires mixing mortar on site and it requires skilled masons for well constructed walls.
Also, brick and block walls have been preconstructed by forming walls in forms on a horizontal surface on a job site. When the wall is completed, the wall is hoisted upwardly using heavy equipment into a vertical position and attached to a side of a building. This method of wall construction is also time consuming and expensive when having to use additional equipment for lifting each completed wall into place.
The subject invention as described herein eliminates the above mentioned problems related to brick and block wall construction. The new method of wall construction allows unskilled brick layers to build a brick or block wall. The method takes half the time when compared to building brick and block walls using mortar and hand tools thereby greatly reducing the overall cost of building construction.